Sisters Forever
by eltigre221
Summary: Jemma and Jacey Suarez are two half-bloods that have grown up together and now they must be apart, they have lost their mothers and just might lose each other too... Rated T for language and some violence to come later on in the story. HIATUS
1. Our Pain in the Ass Cousins

**Hello peoples :D This is my first crossover fic and I hope its gonna be good, that's all I'm gonna say well that and I hope you guys all like it :) Yet for those of you who have read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series then please no comments about the Mrs. Dodds thing alright, I needed a monster and she was the first one that came to mind okay. So yeah I just hope this is good, that's all. So without further adieu please enjoy my little new fic :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Our Pain in the Ass Cousins

* * *

**

**Jemma's POV

* * *

**

Today was going to be hard enough as is, but the only thing that could get worse is if our cousins get involved. That was what we said earlier and as usual for me and my cousin Jacey Suarez, when ever we say something can't get worse it usually does. You see, today was our last day at Leone Middle School before the summer would begin, and we were hoping like crazy that something bad wouldn't happen. Which of course it did; it happened something like this, one minuet we were trying to eat our lunches with our two best friends, not counting each other, Damian Winters and Dominic Silas when all of a sudden our two pain in the ass cousins Isabella and Miguel Rivera came in fighting their archenemies Triple X and Alice of the Dead. When that happened, Jacey and I were automatically blamed by our pre Algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds and we did nothing for crying out loud. Yet the one good thing that had happened today was when our grandmother in-law came into the cafeteria and told the truth about what had happened. We were let off the hook with a warning but once she was gone I turned to look at Damian and whispered to him that Mrs. Dodds wasn't human, and he looked at me as if saying 'you have no idea.'

Yet after she left, Bella and Miguel came up to us and glared, "What the hell do you think your doing getting into trouble today, do you two want to cancel our trip to New York this summer or what?!" Bella whispered to us only from the tone of her voice I could tell that she was near close to wanting to kill us both.

"Hey don't blame us cuz, half the time I don't even think Mrs. Dodds is even human." Jacey began telling Bella.

"Yeah, and we do want to go to New York hell what do you think we've been looking forward to all day, going home to an always empty house!" I finished, somehow we'd gotten that from our mothers, who are twins. Every now and then they'd talk at the same time or finish each other's sentences'.

Bella just rolled her eyes at my words, as if what I had said didn't mean a thing to her; I hated it when she acted all superior like that. It made me so mad half the time we'd get into fights, usually which I'd be out of it as if fighting by instinct but in the end I'd be the one covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts.

"Well at least we'll all be hopefully going still, I can't wait to see if I can't find something interesting to do while we're in New York." Miguel soon said; if it was one thing that I actually liked about Miguel was that he tended to be a little optimistic from time to time. "Well come on sis, lets get going, we'll see you two later."

After that, he left and the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I just sighed since our next class was pre Algebra which meant seeing the ever annoying Mrs. Dodds. I threw away my uneaten lunch as did the others, we were in class soon enough and once it started I had a hard time not getting angry as did Jacey, even though we sat next to each other. We were unfortunate enough to sit next to Derek and Alice Aves the worst bullies in all of Miracle City. We were doing well to hold in our anger but as usual we weren't very lucky, Alice and Derek went too far and tried to do something horrible to Dominic and Damian. They spontaneously obtained large buckets of ice water -I have a feeling that Jacey might know where they got them – and were about to dump them on our friends when we both just blacked out. That tended to happen from time to time when we'd get angry.

When we both came to, Alice and Derek were drenched in water, the windows were now shattered, and the buckets that were full of water were at both mine and Jacey's feet. We looked at each other and then everyone else who was staring, their ears covered with their hands. All saying something to the others around them, "That noise-", "Like a scream-". That was as much as we could hear before Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat and got our attention.

She was smiling at us, as if she was waiting for us to do something like this all semester, "Now dears, come with me we must discuss your punishment." She waited for us to move, and soon enough we did. Once we were in the front of the room, we looked back and saw out friends looking scared for us, but we just smiled at them, as if saying that everything would be alright. We looked at the door and Mrs. Dodds wasn't there, we walked out into the hallway and saw her all the way by the detention room. I thought she must have been really fast to make it all the way down there so quickly. As we walked towards her, we looked back at the class room door halfway there. I wanted to go back as did Jacey, but we both took a deep breath as we turned around to see Mrs. Dodds gone again, we walked towards the detention room and found the door wide open. Yet sometimes it was hard to read the words for both of us since we were both dyslexic, but we went inside either way and looked around for Mrs. Dodds. When we soon found her looking at the little statues of the Greek Gods on the table, she looked like she wanted to destroy them. She then turned to us and spoke in a dark altered voice, _"You could never hide yourselves forever from me half-bloods. There is no use in denying it; I know who you both are." _ She turned around and faced us, and all of a sudden she was changing, she soon grew leathery wings and no words could describe what we were seeing.

She jumped up on top of the desk behind her and tried to attack us; we ducked to the floor and rolled away before she could attack the same spot again. If it's one good thing about living in Miracle City, it's the fact that you'll always be prepared for when someone attacks you, but having ADHD sometimes helps too, since that's also what we both have along with being dyslexic. Yet something unbelievable happened just before Mrs. Dodds attacked us again I saw Jacey pull out the knife she'd stolen from Derek a few days ago and when she came at her, I pulled out my iPod threw the music on ear shattering loud and threw the headphones at Ms. Dodds-which luckily landed right where her ears were- who shook for a moment in pain from the knife blow and the loud music. Then she disintegrated into grey ash right in front of us. We were frozen in the room for a few minuets before we shook off our daze and walked back to our class, where we saw surprisingly a new teacher, it was a man in a wheel chair, and he looked to be in about his mid twenties.

He turned to us and smiled, "Welcome back Jemma and Jacey Suarez, would you please care to join us?" Jacey was as confused as I was, I didn't even know who this guy even was, and yet everyone acted as if he's been our teacher for the entire year. I just walked back to my desk as did Jacey and we couldn't really read what his name was, but everyone just called him Mr. C so we did too. We didn't really pay any attention to whatever he was talking about; all we did was think about Mrs. Dodds disintegrating in front of us. We were so caught up in our thoughts that we didn't even notice when the final bell had rung for the day until Mr. C came up to us and told us that the day was over.

Before we left the room however, he called to us, and we turned around. "Take care now you two, I hope to see you soon." Mr. C only smiled to us after he said that and before we left.

As we walked down the hallway, we saw Dominic and Damian at their lockers and we walked over to them and asked them about what had happened to Mrs. Dodds, they only said that they'd never heard of her before and said that we needed to head home soon if we wanted to get ready for our trip tomorrow. Yet I could see something in their eyes when we'd mentioned Mrs. Dodds, but we let it go as we walked to our lockers. I opened mine and pulled out my backpack and some books, along with my guitar, I had to bend over to get my music book from the bottom of my locker, my brown and blonde hair falling in front of my face. I blew it away as I got up and placed everything but my guitar in my backpack and shut my locker. I looked at Jacey; she was trying to shove all of the stuff she stole throughout the quarter into her backpack. I always found it funny that she'd be into stealing stuff when both our mom's were police officers.

I just stared at her as she tried to get everything together; her long brown and blonde hair occasionally fallin in front of her face, her dark blue short sleeved shirt was glowing from the sunlight that came from the windows. Her Capri's were a little ripped and black tennis shoes looked very worn-out, I sighed a little, but not out of annoyance, half the time I'm jealous of Jacey, she's so cool and amazing how she just knows what to say and how to say it. She's very social with some of the people around her, but me… I tend to get very shy in front of people, especially boys, but I always feel more confident with Jacey by my side. Once she was done, she closed her locker, looked at me and smiled, I smiled back but before we left the school, Damian and Dominic came up to us.

"Hey uh you two wouldn't mind a ride home would ya?" Damian asked us.

I thought about it quickly, if it we didn't go with them then we'd be stuck having to go with our cousins who have their own motorcycles, how I don't even know or want to. So I said, "Sure thing Damian."

"We wouldn't mind at all." Jacey finished for me.

"Cool, well we'd better get going before the bus leaves." Dominic said, and he was right, the public bus would be leaving in a few minuets.

So we all left then and there, we went to the bus stop where the bus waited for us. We all boarded quickly and all sat in the back, mainly because it wouldn't be a very comfortable ride home. We hated riding the bus home, but it was better than riding with our cousins. We were about to pull up on the street we lived on when the bus was suddenly attacked by something or other. We looked around to see who or what had hit us, I didn't see anything and neither did Jacey. Before we relaxed, I had the strangest feeling that something bad was about to happen, when the bus stopped in front of our house, I told the driver to take a different route today. He was confused for a minuet but then shrugged his shoulders and drove off once I got off. We all quickly went inside to see if our moms were both home. Damian and Dominic followed us inside our small little home, where our two Dobermans greeted us, I pet Rip-Jaws while Jacey pet Murderer, we didn't name them our mom's did when they were younger. Sometimes I wondered if we were even related to our moms since we tend to like stuff they were never into. Yet when we walked into the kitchen, I was greatly surprised to see both mine and Jacey's mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, we didn't know that you were home." Jacey and I both said at the same time as we put our stuff on the ground.

Both our mom's looked up and smiled at us; they had already changed out of their police uniforms and into some regular clothes. "Well we decided to come home early from work today." My mom started.

"And so that we could get read for our trip to New York." Jacey's mom finished.

We smiled at them, while Damian and Dominic both just said hello. "Come on Jemma lets go get ready, I wanna leave as soon as possible anyway."

I smiled at Jacey as we ran to the stairs and went towards our room, Damian and Dominic both just stayed down stairs instead of coming up with us. I thought it was weird at first but just ignored it and went back to helping Jacey pack, but when we got in the room is when we realized that we'd left our backpacks down stairs. We decided to get them once we'd choose what to take with us to New York. I picked out only three outfits and chose to only bring as extra my guitar, music book and my necklace that I always wore. Jacey chose to bring some of the stuff she's stolen throughout the year and two outfits.

"Okay let's go and get our bags so we can put our stuff in them." Jacey told me and I just nodded as we opened our door quietly and stepped out into the hallway we were able to make our way down the stairs before we over heard the conversation going on. The door to the room was closed so we could only hear everyone's muffled voices.

"-not safe anymore, soon they'll know." Damian spoke in a very worried voice.

"Can't they stay for a while longer? We don't want to send them off so soon." Anita, my mother, told Damian.

There was a short pause, I had the strangest feeling that someone was shaking their head, "It's too dangerous even to live here anymore, and besides they must make it to camp _before _either of them turns thirteen." Dominic sounded very upset about something.

"We know about what their fathers swore to do, but still can we at least see them go there, that's all we're asking." Nikita pleaded, Jacey's mom.

There was another short pause when we heard both Damian and Dominic sigh as if in defeat. "Alright you can see them go there, but after that you must only contact them by letters and nothing else." I couldn't tell who said that because it was in a spoken in a hushed voice.

I looked at Jacey, and she was looking back at me and I had a feeling only one thought was going through our minds in that moment, _'What our fathers swore to do?'_ as we stood there, I took a deep breath and started to go towards the kitchen door and Jacey followed me. It took us a few seconds to compose ourselves but we were able to pull off two ecstatic smiles as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned to face us as we just smiled and grabbed our bags, and ran back to our rooms our fake smiles still on our faces. Once in our room however our smiles faded and we grew serious as we finished packing, and before we left, I grabbed the book that was on my night stand and Jacey grabbed her exact copy on her nightstand. We ran downstairs to see our moms waiting for us along with Damian and Dominic.

We were about to ask why they were still here when Anita spoke up, "They're coming with us to New York instead of your cousins girls, they weren't allowed to come since Maria told Manny and Frida what had happened at school today."

I smiled after hearing that as did Jacey, "Awesome!" We both shouted at the same time and ran out to the police cruiser in the driveway. Everyone else was following us a little slower, but soon enough we all filed into the cruiser, with our mom's up front and the rest of us in the back. We soon drove off towards the airport and took a plane to New York; I'd be sitting next to Jacey during the flight along with Damian while our moms would be sitting next to Dominic behind us. We boarded the plane quickly and took our seats; the plane ride would be about three hours long so during the flight I'd be catching up on my Greek Mythology. See our moms wanted us to start learning about Ancient Greek when we were ten, now we're twelve and finally leaving Miracle City and heading towards a place that we've never been before.

I was very excited, but chose to keep it in and try to focus on learning about the Gods. Yet before I began, I saw Damian staring at me and Jacey like what we were doing confused him, I ignored his stares and went back to reading, or at least trying to. I was able to concentrate on reading for only a short while before the words soon started swimming around me, so I closed the book and tried to think of something else to do. I looked over at Damian who looked really nervous, I didn't understand why nor did I want to, so I looked away and looked at Jacey who had also put her book away too, from the looks of it she was rereading how, her favorite god, Hermes had killed Argos to free Io. I had finished up on one of Apollo's stories, he is my favorite god, and I find it strange that he had killed many creatures but the reason why I like him is because he's the god of music and I love music. I sighed for a moment and pulled out my iPod and started listening to it as we flew through the air towards New York. About two hours later we landed in New York, I thought it was strange how fast the flight was but I didn't complain, we grabbed out luggage in the baggage claim area and walked out towards the front of the airport.

* * *

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

I hailed a taxi, got in and we told the driver to go to the Plaza Hotel in Manhattan, our moms promised me and Jemma that we'd be staying in Manhattan while we were in New York this summer. As we drove to the hotel I couldn't help but look around, at first glance New York looked similar to Miracle City but there are major differences. For one there aren't superheroes running around in costumes with freaky powers, and its much louder here in New York than back home. After a couple of minuets we stopped at an old fashioned white stone hotel with a cool looking blue roof, I idly noticed that some kind of park was near by, I silently promised to go there some time this summer.

The inside of the hotel was amazing, not even the best hotels in Miracle City looked _this _nice. I couldn't even describe how beautiful the place was, our moms checked us all in, we'd be staying in one of the nicer rooms of the hotel near the top. We took our own luggage up, I would have rather had a bell hop take mine up, but I didn't want to give him a tip so as we took the elevator up stairs to our suit I looked over at Dominic, and he was staring at me. It was creepy but I ignored his stares for now. We soon were on our floor but before we exited the elevator Damian and Dominic quickly jammed the close button at the same time, and they repeatedly pressed the 1st floor button. I was freaked out by this as was Jemma we wanted to back away from their little panic attack but we couldn't since our moms were in the elevator with us we only had enough room to stay a couple of inches away from our panicky friends.

Once we hit the first floor, they dragged both me and Jemma out of the elevator and towards the front of the building with out mothers following with worried expressions on their faces. Damian hailed a taxi and we all got in, it was cramped in the taxi but no one complained. Damian told the man to go to some strawberry farm near someplace called Long Island Sound, the driver was about to complain when Anita showed him a large wad of cash, saying that we'd be able to pay to go where ever it was we were going. After some time we were somewhere near a nice beach, and soon we were surrounded by what looked like farmlands.

Soon Dominic sat up somehow and stared out the window, "Stop here." He told the driver, who complained, but our mothers handed him the money and we all soon got out of the cab. I looked up at the hill with a pine tree atop it as did Jemma, we were confused, but not for long, cause we soon heard a loud screech coming from down the road.

Before me and Jemma looked to see what it was, Damian and Dominic grabbed out arms and started pulling us towards the hill. "Come on we have to get into the camps boarders and quickly!" They both shouted at us, but we looked back at our moms who were frozen in shock as they looked down the road. I looked and saw the freakiest thing, it was some kind of half-snake half-woman that had attacked the taxi we'd rode in. It looked at us then at our mothers, I stopped and released my arm from Dominic's grip and Jemma released Damian's on her arm.

Anita ran towards us when we turned around, "Go past the tree and get to safety." She told us in a very worried voice. We agreed but soon we saw the creature trying to attack Nikita who was able to dodge only a few of its attacks. Anita was in shock by this, "Niki!" She shouted as she ran back to help her beloved sister out. We wanted to run and help too but Damian and Dominic grabbed our arms again and tried to get us to move but we just couldn't.

We just stared as our own mothers fought against something that wanted us. I was about to run and help out and I had a feeling Jemma was thinking the same thing but as soon as we started running down hill they froze seeing us coming closer and that was when it happened, the snake woman soon grabbed them by their necks at seeing this made me freeze up in fear of losing my mom. They looked at us and mouthed one word simultaneously "Go". The creature grabbed their bodies with its tale and pulled down very hard. Then we heard the sickening snap of their necks … and their bodies went slack… they were gone….

I wanted to cry in pain as I saw my own mother being killed in front of me and I knew Jemma felt the same way too…. This was hurting us both so much that no words can describe what we were feeling. The creature soon threw their bodies against a tree behind it and they fell to the ground like rag dolls. It was coming at us but we did nothing as it came closer to us, but when it was in front of us something unbelievable happened out of nowhere a volley of arrows hit the creature and it soon turned into dust just like Mrs. Dodds had when we'd killed her. We weren't frozen anymore but we looked back and saw Damian and Dominic right behind us, they took our hands and lead us up the hill, away from our dead mothers but not away from the pain in our hearts….

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter to my new little crossover fic, I looked up some info for it, also if you have a better idea for a title please tell me, and I hope you guys liked it, and please tell me what you think in a review my inbox seriously needs a reason to live!!**


	2. Things Go from Bad to Worse

**Hey everyone, well I've already got the second chapter going and this is when a lot of stuff starts to happen to Jemma and Jacey. Also Happy New Year everyone and I hope 2010 will be better than 2009 so yeah everyone have a happy new year. :D  
Now enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Things Go from Bad to Worse

* * *

**

**Jemma's POV

* * *

**

Once we made it to the top of the hill I was still in pain from what I had seen and I knew Jacey felt the same way. I looked up and saw something unbelievable in front of me, there was a large camp right behind the hill we were on, and this place just looked all out amazing. The place had cabins, a volleyball court, a lake, and other stuff I could name but the cool part was that this place looked like an ancient Greek city, only it wasn't in ruins. We were in awe by this and asked simultaneously, "Where are we?"

Damian smiled, "Jemma and Jacey Suarez…. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Come on you two should see Chiron and Mr. D."

They both pulled us down the hill towards a large building with one heck of a long porch, and sitting on it was Mr. C in his wheelchair, a man with what looked like a pudgy face and blood shot eyes, and there were two kids sitting with them, one was a boy with jet black hair, the other was a girl with blonde hair, I didn't care who was who or what was what at that moment all I cared about was what had happened back behind the pine tree… what had happened to my mom.

When we were by everyone on the porch, the man in front of us was Mr. C and he was the one who greeted us, "Hello again Jacey and Jemma, I see you both made it here alive." We just nodded, not bothering to speak aloud.

Damian introduced us to everyone, "You both already met Chiron, he's the activities director, the girl, that's Annabeth Chase, and the boy across from her is Percy Jackson, and that's Mr. D he's the camp director…. Be polite."

I noticed he whispered being polite to Mr. D, out of the corner of my eye I looked at Jacey and she looked at me a brief understanding passed between us before we spoke. "Hello." We chose not to say anything else; I just stared at the cards in Percy's hand without much care, he was sitting next to Chiron.

"Are you two okay?" Percy asked us, I just looked at him with probably a blank stare or something, I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he just shook his head and looked at his cards once more.

I chose to ignore everyone and pull out my book from my backpack, and continue reading where I had left off. It was hard but I read for a short moment before looking up briefly and seeing Annabeth and Percy staring at me like I was doing something out of order. They continued to stare for a couple of seconds and I got annoyed "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you staring at us?" Jacey asked as well, just as annoyed as I was.

"Are you two reading regular books?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really, these are books our… m-mothers gave to us…" I'm already having a hard time talking about my own mom.

"They told us that we needed to learn more about ancient Greece… we don't know why they … never told us… and now they can't…." Jacey had a tear starting to roll down her face as did I; I closed my book and out it back inside my backpack, and Jacey did the same.

Percy and Annabeth still continued to stare at us, yet I idly noticed that Chiron and Mr. D weren't even paying attention to us, yet I didn't care about that. I looked back at the hill and everyone here, I just sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the hill, Jacey followed me, but before we could get very far, Dominic and Damian stopped us. We glared at them, we weren't in the mood for them to try and keep us in one place.

"Where do you two think your going?" Annabeth asked as she got up from the table and walked over to them, as did Percy.

"Anywhere but here...." Jacey and I both said at the same time.

"This is the only safe place for you two; we've been through what you're going through." Percy told us as he grabbed my arm.

"Oh yeah, I doubt it, you have no idea what has just happened to us." Jacey told him as she shook off Annabeth's hold on her.

They both soon said something about being dyslexic and having ADHD and moving from school to school, I soon laughed when they were done as did Jacey. "Oh please, where we come from if you get kicked out of school that's it." I began.

"There are very few private schools where we're from and the only other option is the public school and it doesn't matter what you have they'll take you in with or without problems." Jacey continued.

"We're used to so much crazy stuff happening that it becomes natural and no one really even cares."

"Also you didn't just see your own mom's die right in front of you." We both finished and started to tear up a little. "That horrible noise… that sickening snap…." We both whispered with tears starting to flow like waterfalls down our faces.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other then back at us, I only know because I saw it out of the corner of my eye. "We didn't know… but you do belong here, this is the only safe place for any half-blood."

That made me stop crying and made me think of earlier today, of what Mrs. Dodds had called me and Jacey, _"half-bloods" _I looked over at Percy and Annabeth a little confused. "What are half-bloods?" Jacey asked before I did.

Chiron sighed as he soon placed his cards on the table; I looked over and noticed that Mr. D was gone and that Chiron was getting up and out of his wheelchair. What I saw next was probably the coolest thing that I ever saw, because once Chiron was out of his wheelchair I saw that past his waistline was the body of a white caballo. "There is much to tell, and well I don't think the orientation video will be much help for you two." He soon told us about Western Civilization and how the gods are all still alive and in America and that Mr. D is a god himself, he also said that we'd know who our fathers are after dinner tonight. He was soon done; and Jacey and I both smiled at the centaur.

"Out of everything that has happened to day this is honestly the most." I began, unable to find the right words to say for me to continue.

"Horrible day of our lives, but hearing that, and seeing what you are well… it…." Jacey tried to continue not able to finish either; we looked at each other and smiled when we looked at Chiron.

"Almost makes up for everything that has happened today." We finished simultaneously.

Chiron stared at us strangely for a moment but shook his head and looked at Dominic and Damian, "Show them both around camp, and make sure they come to the camp-fire after dinner." They both nodded at Chiron who soon galloped off somewhere else.

* * *

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

Once Chiron was gone, Percy and Annabeth said they had some work they needed to get back to, so that left us with Dominic and Damian to talk to. We both turned to look at them only they took off their pants and what was underneath where their legs should have been were goat legs along with goat hooves as well. Since Chiron had just explained to us that the Greek gods existed that made it a little obvious that our friends weren't all mortal.

"So you two are satyrs huh?" I said only it came out as a question.

They both just nodded while Jemma and I just shrugged, like it didn't really bother us, which it didn't which are another good thing about growing up in Miracle City. You tend to go along with the strange stuff that happens to you in your life. We didn't ask many questions as they showed us around the camp; we saw the canoe lake, the stables, there were an archery range along with a javelin range, and then were the sing-along amphitheater, the arena, and the mess-hall. We haven't eaten since breakfast, and we really didn't eat lunch back home because the food was too terrible. Yet before they continued the tour, we were soon greeted by three of the ugliest kids I've ever seen, and I know that Jemma would agree with me on that one.

"Well looks like we've got some newbie's." I turned to see who it was that had spoke, it was a girl with dark red hair and wore an orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, like most of the kids we saw earlier along with some satyrs, and a dark camouflage jacket and blue jeans, she smelled horrible, I didn't want to describe it but I just glared at her as did Jemma.

"What do you want Casandra?" Damian said annoyed.

"Who are the new girls?" She asked as two girls from behind her came to either side of me and Jemma.

Dominic just rolled his eyes before he spoke, "Jacey, Jemma, meet Casandra Daughter of Ares."

"The god of war…." I didn't say it as if it was no big deal, but I wanted to.

"Yeah, and we've got a little initiation ceremony for newbie's like you two, my half-sister Clarisse showed it to me." She grinned at us. We looked at her then at each other, I raised one of my eye brows at Jemma and she just grinned at me, I smiled back.

Dominic and Damian were about to warn us to not do something we were going to regret, but we just ignored them as we placed out backpacks' on the ground. "Whatever you've got planned it's not gonna happen."

Casandra just grinned at us and just as her sisters placed their hands on our shoulders we flipped them over our shoulders like they were weightless. Then we charged at Casandra and kneed her at the exact same time in the gut. We backed away quickly as she fell to her knees gasping for air; she looked up at us in shock.

We just grinned at her before we spoke, "We told you before that it wasn't gonna happen, and if you're wondering how we did that, its simple. When you grow up in the city we're from you tend to let fighting come first and anything else come second." I soon grabbed my bag and Jemma grabbed hers, we asked Dominic and Damian if they could show us the rest of the camp. They took us to the cabins lastly, there were many cabins, and from the looks of it there was one for every god and goddess, major and minor. I only guessed that because no two cabins looked alike, yet I was proven correct when Dominic said that all the cabins represented a different god.

As they said something about Annabeth making designs for the cabins I looked over at one that had caught my eye, it was a cabin that looked like a regular old one, it looked like something you'd see in one of the rundown areas of Miracle City but to be honest it looked really cool even if it did look really old. I saw Jemma staring at one that looked like it was made of solid gold and it shined really brightly in the sunlight, even though the sun looked like it was getting ready to set soon. **(A.N I just remembered that it would have been late night when they'd be at Camp but just go with it being day going to night please.)**

Soon enough a horn blew somewhere in the distance and its sound snapped my and Jemma out of our daze, we looked around and saw campers coming out of their cabins and lining up to go down to the mess hall. Damian and Dominic just told us to follow the kids in cabin eleven, said we'd be eating dinner with them until we knew who our dads were. We just shrugged as we walked over to the kids coming out of the cabin I was staring at.

We were greeted by two guys who were leading the cabin, they looked like twins but one had longer hair than the other. I idly noticed that they had some of the same facial features I had, upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles, yet they did have some elfish features that I didn't have. "Hey are you two new here?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes we are, I'm Jacey and this is my cousin Jemma." I said pointing to myself and then Jemma.

Everyone said hello quickly, "Well I'm Connor and this is my brother Travis. Come on we'd better get to the mess hall to eat dinner I'm hungry." Connor told us. We nodded and Travis told us that we'd have to go to the back of the line since everyone lined up by seniority so we were last and I let Jemma go in front of me since she was born a few hours before me. If you're wondering yes we were born on the same day only a few hours apart.

As we made our way down to the mess hall I had to admit it still was something amazing to look at. Once everyone was seated we looked around and saw that everyone looked really happy, I saw Percy sitting with one really huge kid and a girl. I also noticed Annabeth was sitting with her siblings, even Casandra looked happy as she sat with the other Ares kids, and was probably over what Jemma and I did to her and her siblings earlier. Chiron soon pounded his hoof on the ground and everyone was soon quiet, he raised a glass and said, "To the gods." Everyone else did this too, and soon some of the wood nymphs we had seen earlier came over and had in their hands platters of food, there was so much good stuff that I couldn't even describe it all since we've hardly had a good meal in our entire lives.

We looked at our glasses and Travis whispered that we could ask of any drink that wasn't alcoholic. I chose cherry Coke and Jemma said cherry Pepsi. Once our plates were full we saw everyone walking over to the fire with their plates, we were confused but followed anyway. We saw the throwing some of their food into the fire which seemed really strange and I've seen a lot of strange things back home.

"Burnt offerings to the gods, they like the smell." Connor whispered to us. He looked at us for a moment as if he'd expected to say something like disrespectful but we just shrugged our shoulders and heard both Connor and Travis whisper their father's name as they threw a portion of their meal into the fire.

When it was my turn I scraped some strawberries into the fire and said "Hermes." Before I went back to the table I waited for Jemma, she scraped a buttered roll into the flames and I heard her say "Apollo." Her favorite god, I smiled at her as we walked back to the Hermes table. Everyone soon started talking again and finished eating their meals. We'd gotten into this somewhat bizarre conversation with the Stoll brothers, they asked us if we were twins and told them no. It'd gotten to when they asked about our moms we told them everything we could before Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble to gain everyone's attention.

He said something about capture the flag being on Friday, and introducing us to everyone, he didn't get our names wrong but he confused us, we just smiled either way, and since everyone was done eating we all soon made our way to the campfire in the amphitheater and the sing-along was lead by the Apollo kids.

* * *

**Percy's POV

* * *

**

As we all sat around the fire, I couldn't help but enjoy seeing everyone so happy. Everyone sang songs about the gods and ate s'mores; this night reminded me of my first ever at Camp Half-Blood. I knew that nothing could ruin my good mood; even my baby brother Tyson was having a good time, and even my half sister Rita seemed to be enjoying herself. Once we were done, Chiron said it was time for the claiming ceremony. He asked Jemma and Jacey to step forward and give their names, even though we already knew them.

"Jemma Suarez."

"Jacey Suarez."

After they said their names, two different symbols appeared above their heads. I wanted to gasp since I figured that Jemma and Jacey were twins, but this seemed to prove anyone's thoughts about that wrong. They looked up at their symbols, above Jacey's head was a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes, and above Jemma's head was a bright yellow sun, the symbol of Apollo. They seemed like sisters at first glance but they weren't, they had two different immortal parents, as they looked at their symbols they smiled, but when they saw the others symbol they both frowned and looked at each other with a scared expression.

"Hermes and Apollo," Chiron spoke I could tell that he was a little worried about something but he must have hid it very well.

Yet before he could tell them to sit with their brothers and sisters, I noticed Jacey didn't look away from Jemma but she was able to speak somehow. "We haven't been separated in so long…"

"It seems like forever ago…" Jemma was also able to speak but they weren't talking to anyone except each other.

"Now… it just might be the end…"

"Of us being the only the other needs…"

Both looked like they were about to cry after they said that, and soon said simultaneously "Take care my sister and be safe."

Jacey soon sat with the Hermes kids and Jemma with the Apollo kids, and I could tell just by looking at their expressions that this day had just gone from bad to worse for them. Soon it was lights out and everyone filled back to their cabins, I lead mine back to the Poseidon cabin and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jemma and Jacey crying silently as they walked towards their cabin with their new siblings. Once inside our cabin, I soon went to sleep and tried to think of something positive to tell either Jacey or Jemma tomorrow….

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and yeah I ended it from Percy's POV, but mainly the chapters will be split between both Jemma and Jacey's POV's and please review I want to know what you guys think of this fic of mine. So yeah, hope you all like oh and I will be using some Spanish words every now and then and will be putting translations up in my Author Notes.**

**Caballo = Horse**

**Well that's it for now, and please review. :)**


	3. Morning Songs and Archery Lessons

**Well here's another chapter, and this one has a song in it that doesn't belong to me, but remember to anyone who will ever read this, that bold and italicizes words mainly will mean two people are singing the same thing at the same time. Other than that it might be for a dream reference or something like that... so yeah, please review or else I won't write anything for _any_ of my other stories!!! Well that's all, now enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Morning Songs and Archery Lessons

* * *

**

**Jemma's POV

* * *

**

I had cried myself silently to sleep the night before, I didn't want to talk to my new siblings I just wanted to be left alone. I mean they couldn't possibly understand what I was going through, I learn that I can't be with my cousin who has been there for me like a sister for as long as I can remember. I sighed in my bed, I looked up and saw that everyone else was still asleep; I knew that the sun was going to come up soon and I wanted to see it rise.

I did that every now and then when I had a lot on my mind, I'd go and watch the sunrise to clear my thoughts and to try and think of the positive. I got up and grabbed my guitar before I snuck out of the cabin and walked down to the beach I saw yesterday. It wasn't cold out like it normally is back home, but it was instead warm, and it was nice being up so early and being able to enjoy the quiet, well aside from the noises the monsters make in the middle of the night and the crickets. Once I was at the beach, I just sighed like I had before and took a seat on the sand and placed my guitar right next to me. I remembered back in Miracle City when the sun would rise, it was always a beautiful sight to see, Miracle City in the morning when everything was silent and perfect.

I smiled when I saw the sun rise, and it reminded me idly that my father, Apollo drives the sun chariot across the sky instead of Helios. I turned and grabbed my guitar from beside me and started to play a song from The Cheetah Girls 2, A La Nanita Nana. It's a cute song and I like it a lot.

"**A la nanita nana nanita Ella, nanita Ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea"** I began singing after a short while of playing, hoping that Jacey would appear out of the blue and start singing along with me.

"_A la nanita nana nanita Ella, nanita Ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea"_ I continued to play when I turned to face the person who had started singing, to my surprise it was the girl who I had seen sitting with Percy the other day, her long black hair was about shoulder length and from the looks of it she was still in her pajamas but I couldn't tell. We smiled at each other and continued to sing.

"_**Fuentecita que corre Clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita Ella**_

_**A la nanita nana nanita Ella nanita Ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea**_

_**Fuentecita que corre Clara y Sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita Ella" **_

Once we finished the song I smiled, as did the girl, she soon took a seat besides me on the sand as looked out over the, well, lake I think it is. I couldn't help but notice that she has the same sea-green eyes that Percy has, but then again I have the same eye color as most of my siblings.

After a short silence, I spoke up, "So…uh Percy is your brother right?" It was the only thing I could think of to say, it's hard for me to talk without Jacey by my side.

She just giggled before answering me, "In a way yes Percy is my brother, but we don't have the same mom, but we do have the same dad, Poseidon…. Though I've got to ask, why did you call Jacey your sister last night when you two have different dads and moms?"

I sighed when as asked that, "We may not be sisters, but we were raised to help the other out when they needed it. It's hard to explain, but still I don't like being apart from her." I started to tear up a little after that.

I don't know what was going through her mind but soon enough she sighed and got up and brushed the sand off of her butt and started to walk back to the cabins. I was about to ask what her name was, when she said "My names Rita by the way, I hope to see ya around Jemma."

I smiled again after she said that and decided to get back to my cabin, I placed my guitar on my back thanks to the strap that's always on it. I may not have been able to enjoy the quiet alone this morning but I might just have a new friend.

* * *

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

When I woke up I noticed that everyone was frantically cleaning the cabin, I was confused but I found out quickly that it was almost time for cabin inspection. If the cabin didn't look good, then we'd be stuck with kitchen patrol, I just sighed a little annoyed before cleaning my area quickly, once I was done, I looked around and the cabin looked well… decent. I guess it was the right word, there was a bunch of dirty laundry under the beds, and aside from my area the rest of the cabin at least didn't look like a tornado went through it.

"Three out of five…." A voice soon said.

I turned around and saw a boy who I had seen at the Hephaestus table the other day, he looked well built, he had messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked about eighteen, but I wasn't too sure about that. He had a scroll in his hands that was for inspections, I just shrugged my shoulders before taking a seat on the bed I had, and I was lucky to have one. Connor had told me the night before that after the battle of Olympus the Hermes cabin had been less well full since all the gods have been claiming their children. I didn't really understand it or care to be honest; it was because of the gods keeping their oath that separated me and Jemma.

I sat on my bed and pulled out the knife I'd taken with me from back home, the one that helped me kill Mrs. Dodds. I looked it over and was surprised that a regular steel blade could kill a monster, but then again I'm still alive so I'm not complaining. As I looked at the knife, I had noticed a shadow looming over me. I looked up and saw the Hephaestus guy in front of me.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed that he was staring at me.

"Nothing, I was just …curious to where you got the knife from." He said after a short silence, I just rolled my eyes at him before placing it next to me.

"I stole it from some gilipollas a couple of months ago." I told him in a sour voice, I hated my home and I know that Jemma feels the same way. I glared at the ground and started muttering curses in Spanish; I didn't notice that everyone else in the cabin had left except for the guy in front of me and Connor until Connor cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Uh Jacey, we have archery practice today and I'd rather not be late, and well uh I think that Galen needs to finish inspection. Unless Calista has already done the other cabins…." I stared at Connor for a minuet before sighing as I stood up and put my knife in my back pocket.

"Okay, let's go, más tarde Galen." I followed Connor towards the archery range and on our way there I saw Jemma leaving that area. When she saw me she cried a little, and I knew that my eyes were a little misty as well from seeing my sister.

* * *

**Percy's POV

* * *

**

I was in the sword fighting arena, when I saw Jemma walking towards me, from the looks of it she was avoiding someone or something. I lowered my sword when she soon sat a few feet from Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hellhound. She was chewing one of her extra large dog biscuits. I decided to continue my training before talking to Jemma, yet after a few minuets she soon spoke.

"I talked to your sister this morning." She said, but I wasn't too sure that was what she had said.

"Oh, really, what did you two talk about?" I asked, a little curious. I soon walked over to Mrs. O'Leary and saw that she had finished eating her large dog biscuit.

"Not much really, she just asked me about why I called Jacey my sister last night, nothing else." She seemed sad I wanted to ask her what was wrong, when we heard some kind of noise coming from the archery range. I grabbed my sword and was about to run out of the arena but Jemma beat me out and she bolted towards the archery range. Once I got there I saw Jacey with an arrow in her arm and Jemma kneeling next to her with a pained expression of worry on her face.

"What happened?" Jemma and Chiron asked at the same time.

Jacey looked like she was in pain but she gave Jemma a hard smile that almost looked like a grin, "Traté de tirar la flecha, pero desordenado en grande...."

"You stupid idiot, you should have known better, honestamente what if the arrow hit…." Jemma stopped afraid to finish her sentence.

After a moment Jacey placed her hand on Jemma's shoulder and whispered something that sounded like, "Mi corazón ...?" Yet I wasn't too sure about that, but soon enough Chiron came over and told Jemma to let him take Jacey to the Big House where one of her siblings could help Jacey out.

* * *

**Chiron's POV

* * *

**

'_This isn't good,' _I told myself as I galloped off towards the Big House, with Jacey on my back. I would have stopped her from shooting that arrow if I had seen what she was doing, but unfortunately I was trying to stop Travis and Connor from trying to shoot each other with arrows. Once we were at the Big House, I pulled the arrow out of Jacey's arm as painlessly as I could, once it was out one of Jemma's brothers came into the room. It was Michael Yew. He was lucky and didn't die during the Battle of Olympus.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to Jacey and started to bandage up her arm. I told him what I knew that had happened at the archery range. Once I was done, Michael said that Jacey would have to be careful for a while and might still be able to play capture the flag tomorrow.

"Thanks," Jacey told him, I could tell that she was thinking about her conversation with Jemma.

"Hey I could take you back to your cabin if you'd like." Michael offered.

Jacey just nodded, not even bothering to answer him, I couldn't blame her. Yet once they left, I sat in my wheelchair and sighed heavily. I could hear Mr. D rummaging through the refrigerator in the other room. I tried to remember what had happened before I tried to stop Travis and Connor from shooting each other. I know that Jacey was doing okay on her own trying to shoot an arrow, but what had happened while my back was turned? I sighed after a minuet and soon heard Mr. D coming into the room, and saying something about playing pinochle. I chose to play with him and try to figure out what had happened later.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV

* * *

**

"Okay, thanks Percy." I soon walked away towards the Hermes cabin. I wanted to talk to Jacey. I want to know what had happened before that arrow had hit Jacey. Once I was in front of the cabin, the door was open and I took a look inside and saw Connor alone in the cabin with Jacey. I knocked on the door any they both looked at me, I just smiled. "Hey, can I come in?"

Jacey just shrugged by Connor nodded, I walked in and just stood by Jacey's bed. There was a short awkward silence in the room, but I just sighed, "Jacey, what happened before that arrow hit you?"

She didn't look at me, nor did Connor, but she soon spoke. "I went past the safety area and fired the arrow, and I swear that I right now am the unluckiest person alive right now. The arrow somehow after just skimming over the top of the target and ricocheted back and hit my arm…. Yet in a way I am lucky the arrow only hit my arm… if it was anymore to the left it would have killed me…." Jacey soon had a tear streaking down her cheek.

I was silent as was Connor, but I could have sworn that I saw a tear going down his face too. I would have said more but I just sighed, "Well at least you'll be able to still partake in Capture the Flag tomorrow." That was the only positive thing I could think of to say, but either way I left the Hermes cabin and went into my own.

On my way there I heard something coming from the Apollo cabin, it sounded like… Latin music, I wanted to go and see who was playing it but decided not to. The rest of the day seemed to pass by so quickly it was almost a blur. Yet throughout the day I just couldn't shake this feeling that something big was going to happen, I don't know what, which I hate, but I know its going to be big….

* * *

**Well that's another chapter for this story up, but still if anyone is reading this story please tell me in a review!!! Well that's it .. oh wait I need to give you guys a quick little translation for the Spanish words, well except the song...**

**Gilipollas**** = Asshole**

**Más tarde**** = Later**

**Honestamente**** = Honestly**

**Mi corazón**** = My heart**

**Traté de tirar la flecha, pero desordenado en grande.... = ****I tried to shoot the arrow, but messed up big time....**

**Well that's it, later and PLEASE REVIEW SOMEBODY!!!!  
**


	4. The Old Switcheroo

**Well I've updated this story again, and to anyone who will ever read this, tell me what you like or something please, and on a side note the next story I update here will be my A New Generation fic, so yeah. Well other than that, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Old Switcheroo

* * *

**

**Jemma's POV

* * *

**

Tonight was Capture the Flag and a lot of the campers were really excited and to be honest I was a little excited as well… at least I was until I found out the me and Jacey would be on opposite teams. Apparently there was some kind of bet going on between our two cabins, something about witch one was stronger or something along those lines. I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm gonna doing everything I can to find a way to not fight against my sister tonight.

I saw Jacey with some of her siblings near the sword fighting arena; I walked up to Travis, who was surprised to see me. "I need to speak to Jacey for a minuet."

He was silent for a moment before just sighing as he called Jacey over and told her that I wanted to speak in private. We walked out of the arena and walked quickly towards the lake and once we thought that no one was around to hear us, not even the Naiads, we stared at each other, worry the only expression upon her face and I new it was the same one on my face.

"What are we going to Jem? I can't fight you, and I know that you can't fight me." Jacey said after a short moment of silence.

"I know Jace, but I just don't know how we're going to get out of this one…." Jacey was starting to freak out, as was I, I just didn't know what to do. Then it came to me, I looked Jacey in the eyes and she looked at me. "There is something we can do…."

"What, what can we do?" She demanded to know.

I smiled before whispering into her ear my plan, when I looked at her, her eyes were wide and a dark smile flashed across her face. "Oh Jemma you are a genius, by tonight no one will even know what's going on until its too late."

We both chuckled a little after that and soon left to enjoy the day before Capture the Flag tonight, but that was when things were definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

As I walked back to the sword fighting arena I knew that tonight was going to be an interesting game of Capture the Flag. When I got back I saw and well overheard Connor and Travis arguing about something, I wanted to eavesdrop but just chose not to as I walked into the arena and noticed Mrs. O'Leary chewing on one of her squeaky toys. I took a seat by one of my sisters, I didn't know what her name was but at that moment I didn't really care. I noticed that no one was practicing, they were only listening to Travis and Connor's argument, I just shrugged my shoulders and I walked down and decided to practice a little bit. I didn't have a sword, so I just used the knife that I stole from Derek a long while back.

I didn't do much practice before Travis and Connor finally saw me, I just ignored them for a minuet as I stabbed the dummy in front of me. I looked back at them and shrugged as I put my knife away and looked over to see Mrs. O'Leary was snoring, it was hard to describe her but I thought that the monster dog was pretty cool. I wanted to get a closer look at it, but something told me not to.

The rest of the day seemed to go by a bit of a blur after the sword fighting class, when it was finally time for dinner and then the capture the flag game, I was on the red team while Jemma was on the blue team, which consisted of the Athena, Hephaestus, Morpheus, Poseidon, Hades, Nemesis cabins and of course there was also the Apollo cabin on the blue team. The Hermes cabin had made a temporary alliance with the Ares cabin, along with the Hecate, Janus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Zeus cabins, some of the cabins to the a lot of the minor gods were all sitting on the sidelines for this game, don't know why but I decided to worry about that later. Everyone was soon cheering; I looked towards the cabins where I saw Annabeth and two other Athena cabin members running towards the dinning pavilion with a ten foot long, glistening grey flag with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. On the opposite side of pavilion, was Clarisse and Casandra with another Ares kid, their flag was the same size but it was a gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and boar's head.

I looked at Connor, and had to yell over the noise caused by everyone's cheering. "Do Athena and Ares always lead?"

He smiled at me, "Not always, but often. And if you're wondering what happens when another cabin wins, then you're gonna have to wait and find out, or see when we get a flag."

I smiled back and nodded, choosing not to ask anymore questions for the night; after all I had a funny feeling that no one would forget tonight's Capture the Flag. Once Chiron told us where to go, I followed my team, Clarisse told me that I'd be on boarder patrol, I nodded, and we soon took off towards the southern woods. When we were in position, I took my place at the boarder I was mainly by the entrance to the woods near a small creek, once I was all alone did I leave my post and made my way towards the northern woods. On my way there I heard the dryads whispering amongst themselves, I ignored them, and soon enough, I was near the northern forest, when I saw her. Jemma was smiling once she saw me and ran forward, and we hugged each other.

"You ready for this?" She asked me as she took off her helmet.

I nodded and took off my own helmet, "I was born ready sis."

* * *

**Connor's POV

* * *

**

I was stationed near the flag with Travis, but to be honest I would have rather be here with Jacey, I know it's weird to think about, I mean Jacey is my sister and I think I'm… falling in love with her…. I tried to ignore that thought and focus on Capture the Flag. The conch horn soon sounded and I could hear the fighting off in the distance, I sighed as I leaned against a tree. Travis and a kid from the Hecate cabin both gave me sympathetic looks but I just said that I was okay, and then I saw her, Jacey was running towards us, sword drawn.

"Jacey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on boarder patrol." Once those words left my mouth, there was a sword pointed at my neck, Travis and the Hecate kid tried to help me, but couldn't because when they tried to move forward the sword was soon piercing my neck, not deeply, but it did hurt a little bit.

"Now I'll be taking the flag, unless you want your brother to be maimed Travis." Jacey threatened, and from the look on her face, she was serious about maiming me. Travis agreed, and grabbed the flag and gave it to Jacey; she smiled a wicked smile before she took the flag and me. Once we were a little ways away from the boarder, she stopped, turned around and faced me.

"What in the name of Hades was that all about Jacey?! Do you want to kill me?! I mean honestly, what the heck was that for! You nearly kill me; take our flag and me to the boarder line for and for what?! Tell me or-" I was cut short when she put her hand over my mouth and then motioned for me to remain quiet.

She looked out towards the other end of the boarder line, and coming towards us was her sister Jemma followed by Nico di Angelo, and she from the looks of it, she had someone running after her, it was the other members of her team. Once she was in front of us she nodded at Jacey, who pushed me away and gave me the flag, ripped off her helmet and started fighting Jemma, who did the same as Jacey. To be honest, I think Nico looked about as surprised as I felt, we looked at each other and then at the two fighting sisters. I stood up and continued to stare at them, once they parted, Jacey was in front of me, and Jemma by her team.

They smiled at each other, "Keep it up sis; no queremos que ellos empezaban a sospechar!" Jemma yelled at Jacey.

"De acuerdo, ahora vamos a ver si podemos darle vida a nuestra propia lucha…!" She smiled and yelled back.

They went at it again, before I ignored my better instinct and went in-between the two sisters and tried to stop them from fighting each other, I left the flag on the ground and wrapped my arms around Jacey's waist, and I saw that Nico did the same with Jemma.

"What is with you two? Why are you fighting each other? Aren't you two supposed be like sisters or something like that?!" Nico half yelled at them, Jemma was struggling against his tight hold, as was Jacey on my hold.

"Jacey will you stop struggling, I don't want to hurt you!" I told her as she soon started laughing as was Jemma after Nico said the same thing to her.

"You both don't get it yet do you?" Jemma started as she watched one of her team members pick up the flag. "I'm not Jemma, I'm Jacey!"

"And I'm Jemma!" They both said it loud and proud, but something was wrong with them, I was beyond shock after I heard that, and so was Nico.

We let go of them, and smirked at us all, Jemma walked over to her team mates, and looked at Nico and motioned for him to come over, he did, still in a bit of shock. Jemma took the flag from her team and gave it to Nico and motioned for him to take it past the boarder line. We soon saw a son of Zeus running towards the boundary line with the Athena flag in his hands, a few Ares kids were flanking him, trying to keep a few Apollo campers at bay, the other campers were soon converging on the boundary line, but none of them seemed to notice us.

"Take the flag and cross the line, quickly, if it's anyone besides my sister who I want to see win, it is you Nico." Jemma told him as she gave him the flag and he smiled at her as he started to cross the boundary line. I thought that I might as well try to take it from him either way; Jacey followed me, while the two Athena kids followed Nico and Jemma past the boundary line. When he passed the line, the flag he had held high over his head soon shimmered and changed black and the helm of darkness, the symbol of his father. He made it past the boundary line just before Bronte did; he was surprised as were most of the other campers when they saw Nico pass the line before him, everyone was too silent to cheer, but everyone did turn to face Jemma and Jacey who were laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" An Ares kid yelled at the two, they smiled at him before they answered.

"All of your expressions of course!" Jemma began.

"Honestly this was truly fun, and quick warnings to all of you, next time don't put us on opposite teams." Jacey finished as she took out her knife and glanced at it without much care.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as he walked towards them with Annabeth right behind him.

They smirked at him, "What we mean Percy is that we switched places, just before the game started." Jacey began, and Jemma nodded.

"I made Travis give me the flag and dragged Connor with me, while Jacey went and got Nico for me, and the rest I believe you can guess." She laughed with her sister once more before their looks turned cold and left. But Chiron stopped them, they glared at him and walked around, ignoring the steely glares that everyone was giving them.

* * *

**Jemma's POV

* * *

**

It was hard to ignore all the steely looks everyone was giving us, but we did it, and once we were away from them, did we run back to our cabins and grabbed our stuff as quickly as possible and changed out of our armor. I grabbed my unpacked backpack and guitar and met Jacey at the Big House; we looked each other in the eyes before we ran towards Half-Blood Hill. We were almost there when Jacey cried out in pain; I turned around and saw her on her knees and I noticed that there was an arrow in her thigh, but the strangest thing was, the arrow was silver, like the moon.

I looked down the hill and saw about fifty girls wearing white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. Out of all the girls, only one of them was different, she had long black hair, electric blue eyes, and wore a silver circlet that was like a princess's tiara in her hair. I didn't know who they were, but no one hurts my sister and gets away with it. I glared daggers at the girls and grabbed Jacey; I placed her on my back and took her up the rest of the way, not taking my eyes off of the girls. I placed Jacey next to Peleus the dragon, who guarded the Golden Fleece, and next to her my backpack, I took out my guitar and placed it over my shoulder.

I slowly walked down the hill and continued to glare at the girls; some of them had their bows at the ready, then I did something they didn't see coming, I took my guitar and changed it into a special shield and sword combo. I smirked at their faces, "This is for hurting my sister."

* * *

**Chiron's POV

* * *

**

This wasn't good, we all heard Jacey scream only a few minuets after she and Jemma left, some of the Athena kids, including Annabeth were impressed by what Jemma and Jacey had done earlier. I'll admit it I was a bit impressed myself, but when we heard that scream, Connor and Nico were running at top speed just trying to see what had happened, when we reached the Big House, there were about three dozen hunters wounded, I saw the others, and they were fighting Jemma.

I saw that Jacey was on top of the hill with an arrow in her thigh, and I knew that what happened to the hunters was because of that. I galloped off towards Jacey and placed her on my back just as I had the other day. I then saw that Nico had summoned a few skeletons to hold off Jemma, I sighed before looking at Jacey. "What happened here?" I asked; she gave me a sad look before reaching down and grabbing a backpack that was left on the ground.

"We tried to leave, we almost did, when one of those girls down their shot an arrow at my leg. When Jemma saw what happened, she snapped, she's always been there for me, always trying to help me and always trying to protect me." Jacey told me as she started to nod off, she sighed before she fell asleep on my back. When I came to the bottom of the Hill, Jemma had calmed down, and the hunters who were injured were taken to the infirmary. I just sighed at this, and took Jacey to the infirmary and left her to the care of the Apollo medics. _'These two are a handful, I haven't felt like this in a long time about two kids since… since Manny and Frida came her years ago….'_ I sighed after thinking about that, and kept an eye over the medics and went to bed once they were done. I had a bad feeling that sooner or later these two girls were going to go through Hades and back just to learn where they belonged. I sighed once more before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thalia's POV

* * *

**

I was quite surprised by how well that girl fought, she was amazing, even if she put most of the hunters in the infirmary, me included. When they were done patching us up, they left and we slept there, and not to my surprise that girl who we shot was here as well. I don't know why but she looked a lot like the girl who attached us for hurting her, why I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to ask the other if she wants to be one of us, a hunter of Artemis. After that happy thought I went to sleep and promised myself I'd ask her and give my old friends a hug….

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and here's the translations from Spanish to English...**

**Spanish: English  
**

**Keep it up SIS, no queremos que ellos empezaban a sospechar!: ****Keep it up sis; we don't want them getting suspicious!**

**De acuerdo, ahora vamos a ver si podemos darle vida a nuestra propia lucha!****: Agreed, now let's see if we can spice up our own fight!**

**Well please review people, my inbox needs a reason to live.. well later....  
**


	5. Jemma Makes a Choice

**Well here's the next chapter for this fic, hope someone will read it, and like it. Well I'll see when I get a review, but either way, enjoy. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Jemma Makes a Choice

* * *

**

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

Morning came soon the next day; I was still in the infirmary, surrounded by those girls I saw last night when Jemma and I were trying to leave. I sighed once before trying to get up, my leg hurt still, but I ignored the pain as I left and tried to find my sister. Though I idly noticed that the girl who had the silver circlet in her hair wasn't in the infirmary either, which is strange because I could have sworn that she was in here too last night. I just shrugged my shoulders before I left and went to look for Jemma. I ignored most of the campers who were staring at me as I tried to find my sister.

It took me a while, but I finally found her at the archery range talking to that girl with the silver circlet in her hair. I could hear what they were saying, but they didn't seem to notice me.

"You should consider this choice wisely Jemma, you'd make a great hunter." The black hair girl told Jemma.

Jemma looked away before answering, "I don't know Thalia I mean it sounds really awesome being a hunter, but… I just don't think it's for me. Besides I have my reasons for not answering right now."

Thalia just sighed, "Well tell me your answer before the Capture the Flag game between the hunters and the campers next Friday." She turned to walk away when she saw me and her eyes widened. "You have a twin sister?" She asked Jemma, while still staring at me.

Jemma looked nervous, which wasn't like her at all. "N-no, I don't even know who she is, besides she's just a kid of Hermes." The way she said that, like I was no one, and like being a kid of Hermes was a bad thing. Her words hurt, but I just shook my head and glared at Jemma.

"I came here in search of my sister, but apparently she's not here anymore." I spit at Jemma and limped quickly out of the archery range. I soon saw Connor walking towards me, a smile on his face.

"Hey Jacey, are you okay? What happened?" He asked after he saw the look on my face which must have been a scowl or frown.

I looked up at him and sighed, "Nothing, I just need to be alone, that's all." I tried to get away from him, but he stopped me. I was about to say something, when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. It took me by surprise, but it also felt really nice.

"Come on; let's get you to the cabin." He told me after a few minuets of silence, he helped me get to our cabin. Once inside, I was seated down on my bed and I soon felt the tears rolling down my face. I didn't even notice that Connor was still in the cabin with me; until he came over with a glass of water. "Jacey, I may not know you as well as Jemma might, but even I can tell that something big has just happened to you."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah, something like that has happened." I looked up at him, and then told him about what I saw happen at the archery range. How Jemma treated me like I was nothing, since it didn't take very long, I just looked away when I was done. Not wanting to meet his eyes, I mean after all, he barely even knows me. Yet for the second time that day, Connor had caught me completely by surprise. He grabbed my shoulders, I looked into his eyes, and soon enough, he kissed me. It was my first ever kiss, and it was with my own brother, but it felt so perfect.

Once the kiss ended, I just couldn't help but stare at Connor and whispered to him. "Esa fue una diablos de un beso Connor, podemos hacerlo de nuevo algo de tiempo ...?"

He smiled at me, and replied in Greek, "Φυσικά Jacey, τότε δεν το έχει κανένα άλλο τρόπο."

We sat like this for, gods know how long, before someone came back, and by someone, I mean Travis. He came into the cabin wearing the most racist clothes that I had ever seen, and right then and there I was ready to hurt him badly. He was saying something along the lines of, 'If Calista asks where I am, tell her I'm going skinny dipping.' Or something that sounded like that. I was too angry by what he was wearing to care about what he was saying.

* * *

**Connor's POV

* * *

**

I was seriously pissed at my brother, I mean come on, of all the times he had to come in here and ruin a perfectly good mood, and it had to be now! Holy- I sound like one of Aphrodite's sons… I mentally shook my head and nodded at Travis as he his somewhere in our cabin. I looked back at Jacey, and saw her pissed off expression, and I knew that it would be a bad idea to try and ask her what was wrong. Also I couldn't, since Calista, a daughter of Aphrodite, came running into the cabin, eyes searching everywhere for someone.

"Connor," she said, getting my attention. "Where is Travis?" She asked.

I was about to tell her a lie, when Jacey got up, and dragged by brother out of his hiding place and towards Calista. She told Calista something that I couldn't hear, and I could see the freaked out expression written all over my brother's face. I knew that if I interfered, then I'd be in trouble too. So, sadly for Travis, I remained silent. Yet after Calista dragged him out of the cabin, I can't exactly remember what had happened next. All I remember is that Jacey and I were doing something in the Apollo cabin, and after we left Jacey looked really creepy, like she just did the most evil thing of all to someone. Once we were back in our cabin, I finally decided to ask her what she had done.

"Hey Jacey, what did you get from the Apollo cabin a little bit ago."

She turned and looked at me, there was a mischievous look in her eyes now, and I kinda liked it. "Let's just say that it's a little payback at Jemma." I smiled at her, until I heard the loudest scream coming from the Apollo cabin.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!" The voice screamed.

I walked out the cabin door and saw a whole lot of stuff being thrown out of the windows in the Apollo cabin, and I could have sworn that soon enough something huge was going to be thrown out one of the windows. And I was right; soon enough one of the mattresses came out the window, much to everyone's surprise. And soon enough Jemma came out of the cabin, eyes scanning around, trying to find what ever it was we took from the cabin.

"Hey, what cha looking for _sis_." Jemma asked, but I noticed that she twisted the word 'sis', like it was the worst thing she could think of to say.

Jemma turned around, looked wide-eyed for a minuet, but then she gave Jacey a death glare worthy of Hades. "Where is it Jacey?" Jemma demanded. "Where is my guitar?" I knew this wasn't going to end well, so I backed up and let Jacey talk, because even the other campers, who had stopped to watch, knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Nico's POV

* * *

**

After their fake fight last night, I knew that I didn't want to see Jemma or Jacey fight for real, but just like the others who were watching the fight about to start, we just couldn't look away. Jacey just kept on taunting Jemma about saying she didn't know where her guitar was, and something about how she didn't care either. I don't know what she said, but even from just where I was standing, I knew that things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better.

"Why you little brat, come here so I can rip you dioses malditos head off!" Jemma shouted as she ran after Jacey, who was holding the guitar over her head like a trophy, while continuously taunting her sister.

Yet this was soon stopped by none other than the daughter of Zeus herself, Thaila Grace. She took the guitar away from Jacey, and gave it back to Jemma; a strange smile was on her face when she did though. Almost as if she was expecting Jemma to say something to her, and that's when I realized it a little too late, that Jemma was offered to become one of Artemis' huntresses. I just shook my head and soon walked away, I didn't want to see what was going to happen, so I simply just left, hoping that Jemma would make the right choice and not become a huntress.

After the incident, everything seemed different between Jacey and Jemma, it's been almost a week, and neither one has talked to the other. Yet about an hour before the game between the campers and the hunters, Jemma came forward, and spoke to Thalia, who soon smiled at Jemma, and looked at Chiron, as if saying that there was an announcement that had to be made. Chiron had to pound his hoof on the marble of the floor to get everyone's attention.

There was soon silence, and Thalia spoke up, "Before we get ready to start the game, there will be a new huntress on our team." After she said that, some of the camper's got worried, after all the hunters were hard enough to beat with the numbers they already had, but if they got one more, that wasn't going to end well. "Her name is Jemma Suarez." Thalia said once the voice quieted down, but soon everyone was shocked. I didn't like this one bit, and I wasn't the only one, Jacey soon walked up to Jemma and did something no one saw coming.

Jacey bitch slapped her sister, and yelled something at her in Spanish, "¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, maldita perra dioses! Pero supongo que debí haber esperado esto, después de todo lo que soy solo un niño de Hermes a usted, Jemma! Ve y únete a los cazadores, pero sé que siempre te odio desde hoy en adelante." After she said that, she ran into the woods, and never once looked back, Connor called out her name, and soon enough I got worried to, after all, there's no telling what will find or kill her in those woods.

* * *

**Jacey's POV

* * *

**

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and I noticed that I was near the farthest end of the forest. I didn't care, so I just soon sat down, and didn't care what monster came out and killed me. My own sister abandoned me, I thought that we were family, but we weren't, not to her anyway. I let the tears that I had been holding back fall from my eyes, no one here would ever understand what I was going through, and I knew it. As I sat here, I didn't take notice of what was in the field nearby, or that they were now coming closer to me. Yet when I looked up, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and prayed to the gods that someone would hear me….

* * *

**Well that's it for the chapter, and hope it was an okay cliffie, cause I'm not to good at writing those ^^; well either way, here are the translations. :)**

**Spanish/Greek :** English

**Esa fue una diablos de un beso Connor, podemos hacerlo de nuevo algo de tiempo...? : **That was one heck of a kiss Connor; can we do it again some time...?

**Φυσικά Jacey, τότε δεν το έχει κανένα άλλο τρόπο. :** Of course Jacey, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Dioses malditos : **Gods damn

**¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, maldita perra dioses! Pero supongo que debí haber esperado esto, después de todo lo que soy solo un niño de Hermes a usted, Jemma! Ve y únete a los cazadores, pero sé que siempre te odio desde hoy en adelante. :** How could you? How could you do this you gods damn bitch! But I guess I should have expected this, after all I'm just a kid of Hermes to you, Jemma! Go join the hunters, but know that I will forever hate you from this day forward.

**Well that's it, later, and please review!**


End file.
